Nobody expected this
by FUNTIMES1990
Summary: Nothing to display...:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP RONALD!" said Molly Weasley. Ron awoke with a start and turned over on his side to face his clock. He jumped out of bed when he realised what time it was. It was allready 10 'o' clock and he had to be at the Hogwarts Express at eleven sharp. Luckily he had packed his trunk the night before, so he grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower and threw his clothes on. When he got downstairs, he denied breakfast ( which was very unusual for ron) and said "He would eat on the train". He had wished he was 17 then he could have apperated, but he was only 15 so that would be a while away. He decided to use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley and he would make his way to Kings Cross Station from there, it wasnt that much of a walk away. He stood in the fire place, grabbed some floo powder, almost forgot his trunk. Fred and George threw it to him just as he was about to shout "DIAGON ALLEY!".

In a sudden shake he went flying out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley. He picked up his trunk and his owl, Pigwidgeon a.k.a. Pig and got into a run. He ran as quickly as his legs would take him with the huge trunk and hyperactive owl by his side. About 20 minutes later he reached the entrance to Kings Cross. He walked up to the "solid" wall between platforms 9 and 10. He stood beside the wall, casually making sure no muggles were watching and he slipped through the wall onto platform 9 and 3/4. When he got through the barrier he suddenly spotter his bestfriends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He ran over to them, forgetting his trunk and Pigwidgeon. They hugged for a rather long time when Hermione suggested getting onto the train. "Were going to be late come on, we can have a catch up on the train!" she said. Harry and Ron agreed and they made their way onto the train once again.

"So how was everyone's summer?" said Harry.

"Mine was pretty normal, I went to France for a week though, It was really interesting, and my parents even let me visit the wizarding part of France for the day, I will never forget meeting all the street performers, they could do some magical stuff I'll tell you that." replied Hermione

"Mine was boring, Fred and George got to do loads of stuff and Percy busy with his new job, he never shuts up about that silly job" said Ron.

Harry had spent the summer with the Dursleys again, so there really wasnt anything to say, his summers were normal, well Harry's version of normal. Normal to Harry was sitting in his room all day doing homework and practicing spells from books he hid in a floor board under his bed. Usually weird stuff would happen to Harry during the summer, like the Dementor attack in a muggle subway, the time Ron, Fred and George came to rescue him in a flying car, the time Hagrid came and told him he was a wizard for the very first time and not forgetting the time he ran away from the Dursley house the week before returning to Hogwarts, because he blew up his aunt Marge ( by accident of course ), then he sat on the side of the road and for the first time he saw his godfather Sirius Black. Sirius was a convicted murderer and also an Animagus which ment he could turn into a huge black dog when he pleased.

After a long chat, they all fell into a light sleep, as nobody had slept the night before ( except Ron ) due to excitement for the following day. They were awoken a time later by the stumpy lady who ran the sweets cart. " You three are the last on the train, better leave quickly before the others leave without you!" she said to them. They got to their feet in a sleepy fashion, took their trunks and made their way off the train to join the others. They took the carriages that pulled themselves and to Harry's surprise, someone else was sitting in their cart, someone he had never seen before. She or he, they wernt completely sure seemed to be sleeping. They got onto the carriage with caution, trying not to wake the sleeping person. in no time they were standing outside the Hogwarts Castle once again. Memories of the last few years flooded Harry's mind, a tear ran down his cheek as he had just realised, this would be the last year he would entre Hogwarts Castle as a student. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) Its a rainy day so im gonna write as much as I can, maybe not upload it but it will be ready for when I do want to make an upload, ENJOY! :D Reveiws will be appreciated :)

Chapter 2

Harry caught sight of Hagrid, the school game keeper and a very close friend of Harry, Ron and Hermione's. They dragged their trunks over beside him and Hagrid gave each of them a hug, rather like a bear hug. Harry told him about his summer, as did Ron and Hermione but before Hermione could finish, Hagrid heard a cry from his hut. "I have to go, bu' come by me 'ouse when ya've free time I'v alot to tell yah" he told them. They all nodded and strolled back towards the castle to catch up with the others. "What was that cry from Hagrids hut?" said Ron. "I dont know, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough I guess" replied Hermione. They left their trunks along with Crookshanks, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon in the hall below the stairs where they would be picked up and brough to their dorms and made their way to the great hall.

When they walked in, they realised almost immedietly that they were late because everyone in the hall looked up and gasped. They had interupted the first year sorting ceremony and Professor McGonagall was not to happy about that. They walked swiftly over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside Dean Thomas, Ron's sister Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Everything went quite. Then Professor McGonagall spoke again. She called out a series of names and sorted them into their houses using the 'feared' sorting hat. When the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke quite loudly. "Let the feast, Begin" He said. Platters of food of every sort popped out of no where all over all four tables. Food of everysort. Chicken, boiled ham platters of mashed potatoes , boiled potatoes and baked. Sausages, bacon and pudding too. All sorts of vegetables and a wide selection of sauces and soups. When they were almost full to bursting, out came dessert. All sorts of treats, cakes, buns, drinks, sauces, ice creams, pie's and tarts. When that was all finished, the plates dissapeared Dumbledore shouted over everyone giving the instruction for everyone to go to bed.

The hall emptied and the common rooms filled up with people. Harry and Ron were tired after the long day and didnt feel like going down to Hagrids, so Harry wrote on a scrap of parchment Sorry Hagrid, couldnt get down this evening, McGonagall wouldnt be too happy with us after being late. We will come tomorrow. -Harry and tied the note to Hedwigs leg and let her off through the common room window. He sat for a while with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Lee Jordan. They talked about summer and how Percy was doing their nut in. They all eventually got tired and began to go up to their dormitories.

Ron and Harry were the last to leave the common room. The went up the spiral staircase up to his dorm, Harry pulled on his pajamas and slipped into his four poster, too tired to even pull the curtains. He drifed into an eventfull sleep, thinking about the year that lay ahead of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys :D Its lashing rain here and all my plans when down the shitter :P So I wrote all day :D I need a life :P**

Chapter 3

Harry awoke two hours before everyone else the next morning. He awoke to a squealing Hedwig pecking at his hand. He sat up, felt around for his glasses and put them on. He untied the parchment tied to Hedwigs leg and then she flew off back into her cage. Harry opened the parchment and read it closely. _"Harry, Come down before lessons start, I have something important to show you, wont take long so you wont be late for breakfast. -Hagrid"_  
>Harry was confused, what was so important that he had to be woken up at this time?<br>Hagrid never wanted Harry for anything important? The only time Hagrid talked to or saw Harry is when Harry would go and visit him along side Hermione and Ron or when he was in Car of Magical Creature's class. Harry got out of bed in the darkness and put on his shoes and robes, put a pillow under his sheets so nobody would really realise he was gone and set off down the spiral staircase.

When he reached the common room, it was empty but didnt feel that way. Harry had a feeling someone was there, but he didnt have time to investagate, he had to get down to Hagrids. He steped out of the portrait hole and down the stairs to the entrance to the great hall. He turned away from the door and headed toward the castle front door. He slipped through it and made his way through the fields until he reached the edge of the Dark Forest. He walked a little more then he reached Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door and almost immedietly the door opened, pulling Harry inside.

"Hello Harry" said Hagrid

"Hey Hagrid, whats the matter? why did you need me here so badly?" replied Harry

"I wan'ed to show yah somethin' Harry" said Hagrid.

"Go on then?" Harry said with curiosity

Hagrid took out a rather large crate. Well it was large to Harry but it probably was'nt that big to Hagrid as he was about 6 times the height of Harry. Even if Harry was small for his age, that was still considered being abnormaly tall.

"Whats in there?" asked Harry

Hagrid lifted the lid on the crate..

"Hagrid, what is that thing?" asked Harry wide eyed at the creture that stood before him.

"That Harry is a Griffin!" said Hagrid with what seemed like a proud voice.

"I know this is silly, but whats a griffin?" asked Harry

"Well, that's a griffin harry" replied Hagrid sarcastically pointing over at the magnificent creature.

"Okay" said Harry abit embarrassed

"Named him Graygore, isnt he beautifull?" said Hagrid

"Yeah, but how did you get him?" asked Harry

"Well I think you could guess that Harry, thought you knew me by now" said Hagrid

"You won him?" asked Harry

"I sure did" replied Hagrid "Now run along before you're late for breakfast."

Harry made his way back to the castle quite excited for the day that was ahead of him...


	4. Chapter 4

Still raining..not fair..to be like this for the rest of the weekend..bleh :( Enjoy... :D

Chapter 4

Harry reached the entrance to Hogwarts once again, trying to recall what had just happened and laughing to himself. When he got inside, he went back up to the common room and put on his uniform then put back on his robes. He then went down to the great hall to join everyone else for breakfast. He found Ron and Hermione after about 5 minutes of looking. He took a seat beside them and told them about the morning he had just had.

"A Griffin, are you serious Harry, their quite dangerous, I've read about them" said Hermione

"Yeah they are,but you know Hagrid he has had a pet dragon, giant taranchula, hippogriff and a three headed dog, he has handled that he can handle anything"  
>replied Ron.<p>

"Thats true" said Harry

Hermione looked away and got back to the book she was reading about complicated charms. Dumbledore walked into the great hall via the back door, took his seat and began the breakfast. Everyone ate at least two dishes. There was a selection of cereals, toast, drinks, a varied selection of eggs and a wild platter of fruit. Everyone was full to the brim when first bell rang. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to the very first lesson of the year which happened to be the worst. Potions with Snape was always a horrible time, he was flat enough without the dungeons smelling like whatever the contence was of the jars that lined the walls. They had potions with the Slytherin's, the same as the past 6 years.  
>Snape had a more then a dislike of Harry ever since his first day at Hogwarts,<br>but whenever Harry was in trouble, Snape always seemed to be there to save the day. This confused Harry sometimes. If Snape disliked him so much, why did he always help him?

Everyone stood outside the door of the dungeon, holding their noses at the foul smell. Professor Snape strolled up and slammed the door back with a flick of his wand and the classrom began to fill with students.

"The student, who brew's me...an acceptable antidote to a draft of living death,  
>will avoid a weeks worth of detention, recipes will be found on page 394." Snape said with a snarl<p>

Everyone got to work, in the end Hermione was the only person who was able to brew the correct potion. Everyone else had detention with Snape that night.  
>The rest of the day past by as quick as a snitch and in no time it was time for everone (except Hermione) to make their way down to the dungeons) As Harry and Ron took their seats in a double desk, Snape shouted over every sound and said " TAKE OUT YOUR BOOKS AND COWN EVERYTHING FROM PAGE 394 UP TO 397 DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?". Everyone nodded and got to work. About an hour and a half later, Harry and Ron stood up at the same time and handed in their work to Snape, he approved but took 10 points from Gryiffindor for Ron's messy hand writing. When Harry went to get his bag and leave to go back to the common room, he met Snape's gaze. His eyes were blankly staring at him for no reason at all, then everything went black and Harry could hear nor see anything atall...<br> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :D Since its back to school tomorrow story will be updated alot less then it is on weekend but I will try my best :) Its starting to get interesting? Yes? No? Reveiws :D**

Chapter 5.

What seemed like hours later, Harry awoke to a dark room and a deep breathing Snape. Snape was standing over him as Harry lay still on the couch. He sat up in shock.

"What, why am I here?, What are you doing here?, where am I?" said Harry breathing deeply.

"You collapsed at the end of class , and I took you into my headquarters to renavate you, if you are okay now you may leave and go back to Gryiffindor tower, it is dinner in about thirty minutes" replied Snape in his usual snarl.

Harry got up from the couch and strolled toward the door, his head still spinning. As he left the office and headed down towards the classroom. He heard something. A shuffle of feet, like someone was dragging a very large bag across the room. He turned around slowly. It was only Filch. He was emptying the bins. He couldnt use magic because he was a squib. He had to do it all by hand.

Harry got back to the common room quicker then he expected. He walked in and only just one person sat there. He reconised one, it was Neville Longbottom.  
>He was reading some book on Herbolagy.<p>

He hurried up to the dorms after a while and saw Ron sitting on the chair beside his own bed. He was sickly pale.

"Ron? Whats up with you?" asked Harry

Ron looked up at Harry, "Harry, oh Harry." said Ron

Harry was confused? What was Ron so sorrowfull about? What was his problem.

"Harry, I found something you might want to see." said Ron.

Ron picked up a book. It was HUGE! He opened the book and was searching for a particular page.

"Hermione was reading this book, it's about family tree's. Its almost electronic, You write in a name and that person's family tree comes up. She got it from the restricted section. We put in everyone we knew's name, including yours." said Ron

"Whats the problem?" asked Harry

"Take a look" said Ron He wrote in Harrys name using a quill that was attached to the huge book. Up came his mother, his mothers mother and father, his mothers mother and father, but in the space where his father James was supposed to be, there was nothing, just an empty space.

"How could this be? Does this mean...that my Dad..isnt really my Dad atal?" asked Harry.

"I dont know Harry but if I were you, I would want to look more closely into this, its strange, even if your mother or father isnt registered in the ministry list's,  
>which is rare. You're name will come up on this if its your mother and father." said Ron.<p>

Harry's mouth fell and all the colour left his face. He fell back onto the bed,  
>as if his legs could'nt support him anymore. Ron put the book away.<p>

"Just sleep on it Harry, we will look into it more tomorrow, just get some sleep okay buddy." said Ron looking worried at Harry's reaction.

Harry stood up with all his might and steped one step over to his bed, which was right beside Ron's. He didnt even put his pajama's on. He just lay there on his bed the whole night wide eyed. He didnt know what to think...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) Made time for you's today :D :D :D :D :D I feel like a loner, dont think anyone has read these yet :/ :/ *sob* Reveiws?**

Chapter 6

Harry got out of bed the next morning, he did'nt want to go to lessons. He wanted to either stay in bed confused or at least go to the library and try find out something about his Dad. He had no choice. He hd to go. He didnt go to breakfast, but instead he sat on his bed, trying to put shoes on but failing.

Eventually he got out of his daze and put his shoe on. He stood up and made his way to Charms. He saw Hermione and Ron outside the classroom and walked up beside them, silently and said nothing. Hermione leaped into his arms giving his what seemed like a bear hug, considering the size of Hermione.

"Harry, are you...OK?" said Hermione

Harry said nothing. He wanted to speak but couldnt find the words. Even though he had the whole night to think about this, nothing could get rid of the shock of this.

"Harry, I know this is a shock, but you cant stay silent forever" said Ron.

Harry found his voice.  
>"If my father, isnt my father...who is?" he said.<p>

Nobody could speak, for they were to afraid of what would come next. They thought up all the possibilities of people they knew. Then Hermione said something.

"Harry...Wasnt your Mum together, with Professor Snape before your fathe..sorry I mean James." She said to him.

"Yeah he was!" he said

"What if..." she began. But she stopped in worry of what his reaction was.

"What if what Hermione?" he asked.

"Nothing nevermind its silly it couldnt be possible" she said back to him.

Just as Harry was about to tell Hermione to tell him. But just then Professor Flitwick turned up and led the class into the Charms classroom.

They learned summoning charms, but on how to summon something much bigger like a plane or an elaphant.

When class was over they left for lunch.

Ron and Hermione sat down leaving a space between themselves for Harry to sit down. When he sat down Dumbledore stood up and said.

"LUNCH!"

Then everyone started eating all the wonderfull food made by Hogwarts staff.  
>There was about 50 differant types of sandwitches. When lunch was finally over, everyone stood up and headed up to their dormatories to get books for the afternoon classes. They had Double Potions (again), Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.<p>

They went to double potion's together and went into the dungeon classroom. Harry sat down, waiting for the moment for Snape to walk in and Harry to colapse again. When Snape walked in, Harry did not collapse, nor did he move atall, his body felt tied together and a huge knot in his stomach told him he was going to shout in pain. He felt like he was, but nothing was leaving his mouth.

Nothing at all.

He was scared...  
>He was confused, he couldnt do anything nor say anything. He didnt know what to do first to begin his investagation into his family history. The man he thought was his own Father, wasnte really his father after all. This scared Harry alot, who was his father is James wasnt? Was it a muggle or a wizard? Was it a goblin even? Maybe thats why Harry is so small and his hair never sits flat. All these questions sat in his head all through the hour that passed. Then the bell went and Harry stood up, gathered his books which were still in the same position as the first minute of class, then left to go to the next class. He didnt learn much that day in school. Only in Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. Hagrid saw there was something bothering Harry so he took him aside and asured him, whatever was bothering him, it would be okay soon.<p>

Harry felt abit better and started to listen to what Hagrid was saying.

Later that day Harry rushed him homework not really knowing what he was doing. Even though he rushed it, he still had alot of homework so by the time he was done it was time to go to bed. He had missed dinner through his homework attempts. Harry didnt care, he was to confused to eat anyways.

Harry went upstairs to his dorm, put on pajamas that seemed strangely small to him and got into bed. After about an hour, He dozed off. He began to dream...


End file.
